No Justice For Toons
by LocalEccentric
Summary: Get a peek into the twisted and hypocritical mind of Judge Doom. Find out why he was hypocritical, and his stance on Toons, and why he was the way he was.


"What makes a Toon a Toon? Is it the ink, paint and celluloid that they are made of? Perhaps, is it the roles that we assign them? Or is it the reflection of ourselves that we put into them; that sense of innocence that we so desperately wish to recapture?

Why do we make Toons, for that matter? To laugh? Why of course, it is to laugh. We know that laughter makes us human, and by these creatures, these…impossible, improbable creatures made of ink and paint, we laugh. We assign them roles of "good" and "bad", and while we design them accordingly, we vicariously live through them. They climb a tower to save a beautiful princess, and they bash someone over the head and have the other walk away with nothing but a bump. They are everything that we wish we could be, everything we wish we could do.

We exaggerate reality for the laughs, and perhaps in part, because we are jealous. We wish that we could do what they do and walk off without a scratch. But they were designed to entertain. The villain is drawn the way we think an evil person should look: ugly and withered. The hero is attractive and successful, and what we all wish to be in a world where nothing is what it seems, and nothing is labeled by what it does.

In Toontown, caricatures wander around, many living in assigned roles in a microcosm of color and sound. We know who the heroes are and who the villains are, but never give it more thought than that. On the whole, they are treated as entertainers, but rarely, peeks into what lies beneath are shown. We never assess the microcosm of Toontown, which must have its insanity curbed before it bursts out into the real world.

It's far better to let it be controlled and analyzed. Toontown, as beloved as the characters are, is a dangerous place for humans. So-called cartoon physics can easily kill a human, but to a Toon, it is nothing more than everyday life. It is dangerous because we are responsible for it. Not just as its creators, but as the real-world extension of it. Maniacal Toons have no place leeching into the real world society with their falling pianos and their pratfalls. They belong in Toontown, and in Toontown is where they must stay. They simply do not belong in our world because, as much as we seek to laugh, silly characters slipping on banana peels are not practical anywhere else outside of entertainment, in many cases. That which disrupts the order of our society must be put in its place.

With the few Toons that appear to have a place in our society- though they truly do not, as they are Toons by their very nature- they have their uses. They realize that they can be more than just actors and entertainers and have a practical use in the world of humans. But what could happen, I wonder, when a Toon gets, as the saying goes, too big for his britches? What happens when a good Toon goes bad?

A Toon that starts to think he is real is a dangerous one. When he thinks he can creep out into the real world and attempt to be human, lines must be drawn. Something dictated the difference between Toon evil- general mayhem and mischief, with a smattering of malevolence- and real evil, which is the sleeping snake that drives us to hate and kill. That which corrupts us can corrupt a Toon.

When a Toon commits an act of real evil, be it in thought or deed, he is corrupted. The very ink that form him curdles, the paint bubbles and peels, and the celluloid warps and twists. Feelings of hatred, jealousy, greed and anger can corrupt. They turn a pratfalling rabbit into a vicious killer, or a thug weasel corrupted into a cold-blooded gangster.

This is why Toontown must be reigned in; so the extensions of ourselves do not harm us or each other. Every Toon has the potential to turn…sour.

The Toons that are their characters they were drawn as, or the Toons that act in multiple roles are in danger of this corruption. One day, Toontown must be destroyed before it destroys us.

With myself there to personally reign in the insanity, keep it in check as per the laws of the Great City of Los Angeles, it will prevent this from happening too quickly. No longer will pianos be allowed to fall willy-nilly. No longer will banana peels be allowed to be left of human streets to be stepped upon.

No longer will custard pies be thrown in the face of humanity. No longer will prats fall, or mice talk.

It is time to end this madness and keep it firmly in control of the Law. We created Toons, and we can destroy them as easily. We created them, so we have the final say.

There will be no justice for Toons anymore."

-Judge Doom, upon his inauguration as Chief Justice of Toontown, Friday November 13th 1942.


End file.
